true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Protectors 2: The rise of Lord Lonence
Storyline A few months after defeating Metatron. The Protectors are on their new mission to stop this organization, they are a group of individuals that are a bunch of Satanists called the masters of evil. They approached their building and they actually snuck in the building and surprise them. The masters of evil and The Protectors fought for a few minutes. The masters of evil got arrested. Ashley was apologetic when she dealt with David’s secret. So she decided to come over David’s apartment. She wore her dress and her flats. Ashley rang the doorbell. David was shocked to see Ashley after the last visit. Ashley said, “I took a lot of time and space to process everything and I am sorry about my reaction”. David said, “It is okay I forgive you”. Ashley said, “I understand why you kept this from me, to protect me, that is why I fell in love with you are protective, kind, riskful and heroic.” David said, “You deserve better than me”. Ashley said, “You are the better guy for me, I understand about your problems and I want to help you David I am not going to give up on you, I want you to know that”. David said, “you mean everything to me”. David explained about everything from his past. Ashley understood and Ashley wanted the both of them to do better. Ashley was kind of nervous on their date. Ashley was praying that everything will work out again. Ashley is afraid that it would be all Deja vu. Her friends Betty, Janine, Emily, Teresa, Elena, and Maria supported all the way. They knew that David is a genuine guy. David and Ashley went to BJ's. David told her that he hasn't been in BJ's for awhile. Ashley and David were talking about a lot of things, life, the past, making things right. They were also talking about making their relationship better and how to make things work out better. They were really happy that they are starting over. Ashley had some insecurities about that their relationship would crumble again. Ashley doesn't want to suffer the pain again. David tried to convince Ashley that he is a better man now and he is going to do better. Ashley is very happy to hear that. Ashley wanted to be the love of David's life and she doesn't want to lose him again. They went to his apartment, Ashley wanted to talk about the incident in 2005, David was now okay talking about it. Ashley wanted to know why it haunts him so bad and she rubbed David on the back and held his hand. David explained that the murder was very cruel. Seeing his mom's body was the worse one because she was stabbed so many times and slashed so many times. Ashley was very stunned because she doesn't know why Dark Alpha wanted to kill his family. David explained that Dark Alpha wanted him to suffer. David needed to know how to fix it. Ashley told him that she is with him no matter what. Ashley knows that he will find a way. David and Ashley hugged and kissed. David and Kimberly decided to talk privately. They had talked about Ashley and how the friendship is going. David confessed to Kimberly that he made a mistake to shut Ashley out of his life. David told Kimberly that he loves her very much. Kimberly is really happy that David had found happiness. Kimberly hugged David very tightly. Kimberly got emotional and David saw it clearly, Kimberly told David that her marriage is falling apart and she doesn't know what to do. David gave her good and strong advice. True Alpha, Sorcerer and Echo went to the location where Lord Lonence is. Lord Lonence has his powerful bio armor body. Lord Lonence was surprised that they came. He pulled his magic onto them. They all dodged. True Alpha launched at him and Lonence grabbed David's legs and swung him and threw him. Echo used his sonic powers but it didn't work and Lonence reflected onto Echo and he was pinned down. Sorcerer tried his best to pin down Lonence but it didn't work. Seth and Kimberly actually went to David's apartment so they can have counseling. David wanted them to do these techniques like staring each other, talk about their problems, make up. Seth and Kimberly's marriage is starting to improve a bit. Kimberly was getting emotional, she feels that she isn't important to Seth and she feels insecure and left out, she doesn't what she had done. Seth said, "I am very sorry that you feel that way, I am sorry that there are problems between us, it is just that I have been having a hard time that my parents are gone and I am sorry I had been always get out of the house all the time I didn't mean too". Kimberly said, "I forgive you". Kimberly cried hysterically and Seth and her both hugged. David smiled. The day came, Lord Lonence was going to make his plan but the it got foiled. The protectors came in, True Alpha said, "It is over Lonence". Lord Lonence said, "You all will be defeated". Garrett decided to punch him and Lonence got distracted and all the protectors were distracting him so True Alpha can defeat Lonence once and for all. David was five miles away and he was really focused, he took a deep breath and he used his enhanced speed and he was really fast and then he jumped and punched Lord Lonence. His bio armor was destroyed He flew plenty of feet. Lonence said, "Impossible". Sorcerer said, "You are not going to hurt anyone ever again". Sorcerer used his special powers and Lonence exploded. After David and the protectors defeated Lord Lonence, Ashley wanted to make the night special and very sexy so she dressed very pretty and sexy so she can have the affection from her man. First Ashley got advice from her best friends so she can be the best girlfriend in the world. Ashley wanted to make David very special to her. Ashley was reading Mary Jane Watson from Spider-man, Iris West from The Flash. She wanted to be those characteristics to support their heroic husbands. Ashley decided to dye her hair red and make her hair short. Like shoulder length. When David came home, Ashley became a sexy diva, Ashley said to him "let me take care of you big guy". David and Ashley were on their bed making out. David took off her stockings off of her feet and they had made love and have passion. Ashley felt very happy and she got her needs that she wanted. Ashley and David were in their bed together. Ashley was wrapped around him. Ashley told him that she is the happiest woman in the world. Ashley knew that David would make her happy. David said, "You are my woman Ashley Smith, I made the worst mistake letting you go, I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I am not letting you go". Ashley said, "You are my man David Cosloff". Ashley and David started dancing and they were in a romantic moment. Ashley and David were kissing. Ashley fussed over him by putting her foot by his leg and put her hand by his chest. Ashley was so happy that she would never forget this day because Ashley got David back and she would not let him go again.